Her Smile
by tdance
Summary: She wasn't an easy person to love, maybe because she didn't know how, or maybe she was just afraid to love again. But ever since Bahrain she lost the will to love, she pushed those she cared for most away, it was to protect them from ever getting hurt again... - Melinda May and Phil Coulson have just found that Skye is their daughter, but they don't know how to tell
1. Chapter 1

**Coulson's Office**

"You have got to put that away." Melinda voiced with concern, as she leaned on the doorway with her arms folded.

"How can I, you read it." Coulson stated. He was sitting in his chair with his elbow leaning on his desk trying to figure out if the file was telling the truth, the fact that he had read it so many times it just didn't seem real anymore.

May walked over to his desk and stood in front of him. "And you haven't stopped reading it."

Coulson looked up at her, his gaze connecting with her beautiful brown eyes.

"What's in that file, it's the truth."

"Says who?" He asked.

"Director Fury."

"If I hadn't asked he would've kept it from us. Kept us from knowing." He told her softly.

She took a seat in the chair across from him. "I know." She said with sadness lacing her tone. "Just put it away."

Phil sighed and placed the file on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "I just can't believe we found her, our daughter."

"I know." That was all Melinda could say right now, she couldn't believe it either.

Phil reached his hand out across his desk for Melinda to take it in her own.

Melinda hesitated for a moment. It had been a long time since Phil and her were together, and she couldn't help but realise that maybe this would them closer then they were ever before. Though she wasn't sure if she wanted to go down that road again. She reached across his desk and took Phil's hand in her own.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He said as he squeezed her hand gently.

Melinda smiled and nodded slightly. They remained holding hands across the desk in silence before Melinda was the first to pull back and lean back in her chair. "You should be the one to tell Skye."

"No, we should tell her together." Coulson argues calmly.

Melinda bites her lip and sighs. "I've been hard on Skye from the moment she set foot on this plane. I think she would handle it better if it came from you." She explains looking down in her lap.

"May. Just think about it first, okay?" He said trying to reason with her.

"Okay." The pair just sit in silence for a moment thinking of Skye, their daughter. Melinda arose from her seat and headed to the cockpit to sit in her solitude, where she could figure what to do. Coulson watched her leave, he knew that this would be hard for her finding out that Skye was their daughter.

-Plz Review-

The next chapter will be longer cause it will be like a week later in the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later...**

**-Skye's Bunk-**

Skye was sitting in her bunk, lying on her bed as she scrolled through the files on her laptop looking for any that related to the mystery of her parents. Her door was opened a sliver. Even though her eyes were looking at the screen, her mind was elsewhere concocting many different scenarios in her head on what could have happened to her parents, and why they gave her up.

A knock sounded at the door and a few seconds later it slid open and Grant propped his head in. "Coulson wants to see us in the Command centre ASAP." He told her in his usual serious matter.

Skye turned her eyes in his direction, absorbing in the sight the tall hulk of a agent took up.

Grant crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze onto his doe eyed rookie who looked to be a thousand miles a away. "Skye," her name slipped from his lips as concerned filled his voice. "Are you ok?"

Skye realised she hadn't responded to him and must look like an idiot just staring at him like some groupie. She forced a smile. "Yep." she answered clearing her throat. "Let's go."

Grant could see the hesitation in her eyes and watched her as she shut her laptop shut with almost disappointment and anger mixed together.

Skye had noticed that her S.O. hadn't moved from her doorway and it didn't look like he was going to move. He had a neutral expression etched across his face and was standing as still as a statue with his arm folded. "Ward?" She asked, walking the small distance towards him and stopped less than a foot in front of him. His presence blocking her doorway.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked once again with concern, dropping his arms by his side. He cared for Skye, he hated seeing her like this.

"Yeah of course," She said while giving a swift kiss on his lips. Grant ignored the tingling feeling that was shooting through him at this moment and whenever he was close to her. "Now come on, Coulson's waiting", she simply answered as she pushed past him and headed for the command centre.

Grant was taken back. He didn't feel weird, he just felt different. They had been together for at least a month now but have decided to keep it to themselves as they don't want to cause any commotion, being against protocol and all. Grant shook it off and walked out of her bunk, closing the door behind him and caught up with Skye.

**-Command Centre-**

For the last twenty minutes Phil had been explaining to his four youngest team members the details of their current mission about a new threat who goes by Daniel Whitehall, the current head of Hydra. He has been suspected for experimenting with a new brainwashing technique with the possibility of making former agents to serve Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping an eye on him for the last several months now, but every time they come close to finding him - he manages to dispose of another one of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents. Fury made a call to their plan of action to infiltrate Hydra without being detected.

"So Coulson what your saying is that you wish to send your team in a compound full of Hydra agents and merrily stroll in just have a chat to Dr Whitehall?" Nick Fury said to the team, his attention focused Coulson.

"Well I don't think we would merrily stroll in but yes that is what I'm saying." Coulson inquired not switching his gaze from the large screen in front of them. Melinda entered the room a few minutes later, with an emotionless expression washed over over as she walked towards the large screen and stood beside Coulson.

"Sir," Melinda greeted her boss, deadpanned as she folded her arms and glared.

Nick gave a curt nod of the head. "Agent May," he greeted back before looking back at Coulson. "I understand Coulson that you wish to find answers but this is big risk that could cost the lives of your fellow agents." Fury stated as he tried to prove a point.

"I know Sir but I am willing to take it at the expense of my team." Coulson argued as he looked at the agents that stood across from him. Skye and Fitzsimmons nodded slightly to say that it was the right decision.

Fury hesitated for a moment as he looked at the agents that stood before him. "Ok Coulson I trust you, but don't count on me to get your ass out of this if things go south." He told him.

"Thank you, we'll keep in touch." Fury nodded before Coulson ended the call.

"Ok so how do you suppose we go in without being detected?" The young hacktivist blurted out. "I know that we have done many field ops before but this is different -cause our organisation doesn't exist anymore."Skye murmured the last few words to herself.

May rolled her eyes. "We will have to go in quietly without drawing much attention to ourselves, so the roof will be the safest option." She told Skye as she unfolded her arms.

Skye bit down on her lip. "Right."

"And then higher up the building the less agents there will be." Ward said as he looked over at Coulson.

"Yes." He nodded. "They use the same concept of levels as we do."

"Wait are you serious? You think the seven of us can single handedly take down Hydra?" Skye exclaimed.

"Fury always said that a man can accomplish anything when he realizes he's a part of something bigger – a team of people who share that conviction can change the world." He said as he stole a glance at May but she was as unreadable as always. She hadn't looked his way once since entering the room.

"Take down." Fitz gulped. "I really don't think-"

"Oh Fitz do you really have to assume the worst of the situation." Simmons cut in. "I mean we have a plan right?" She voiced, uncertain.

"Of course." Coulson assured her. "Fitzsimmons will be on comms, myself, May and Skye will run front end and Ward will be piloting the Bus."

"Which means no backup." Skye supplied.

Jemma and Leo both let out a collective gasp at the comment Skye made.

"Yes." Coulson nodded his head. "Fitzsimmons," He voiced turning his eyes towards the two scientist. " You will be the eyes and ears for the team. We'll communicate via comms. And make sure the night night guns are locked and loaded. We need enough to go around."

Jemma and Leo nodded their heads.

Phil turned his eyes towards Ward. "Ward, you'll remain on the bus with FitzSimmons and we will contact you via comms to be our getaway 'driver' in case things go south."

Phil then switched his gaze to face the whole team. "Now we have just under an hour before we reach our destination … so let's suit up." With that everyone began to depart. "May." He called just as the others had left leaving them alone.

May sighed she knew what he wanted to talk to her about. She turned to face him.

"May I know you don't want to talk about this but we have to tell Skye, she has a right to know." He expressed.

"Your right I don't want to talk about this." May deadpanned as she turned her eyes from his.

Phil automatically took her hand in his own and laced their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze. "May I know that this is hard for you," He told her, sadness lacing his tone. "But we need to tell Skye. She has waited long enough."

Melinda shook her head. "No...I can't." She expressed with a shaky breath, trying her best to control her shaky hands.

Phil gave her hand another squeeze. He always knew when she needed comfort and when to back off. "Please May."

Her nerves started to calm, his touch always did that. "I'm sorry Phil." She voiced as she held back her tears. "But I need more time...I just..." She said as she let go of his hand. "I need more time. I'm sorry."

Coulson watched her leave, the love of his life. He knew that this was hard on her. He had grieved too for many years but as time passed and they began working together again - he thought that they might have even reconciled, but then Bahrain had happened and the Melinda he knew - disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Cargo Bay-**

Ward had just safely landed the bus and joined the others in the Cargo Bay. The team was down in the cargo bay, as Skye, Coulson and May got ready to leave for their mission. May and Coulson were checking all the weapons to make sure they were working properly, an awkward silence drifting between them both catching the younger agents attention. Skye stood off with Ward and Fitzsimmons outside the lab as they observed the older agents from a far.

"Something's wrong." Skye inquired, looking over at the two senior agents. She could tell that something was off.

"What do you mean?" Ward asked as glanced down at Skye before returning his gaze to May and Coulson. He stood with his arms folded and feet apart, his eyes focused trying to see what Skye was referring to.

"We'll look at them, their basically ignoring each other." Skye said, gesturing a hand towards them before returning it by her side. "May hasn't said a word since the meeting and Coulson hasn't even looked at her." Skye paused for moment. "Once."

Jemma knew what Skye was saying, both of them were acting like neither of them were there. Avoiding contact, not saying a word. "Perhaps they had an argument." She supplied, which caused the three of them to look in her direction. Jemma wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged her shoulders. "What? Maybe they did."

"That's one way to state the obvious." Fitz mumbled under his breath.

A few moments of silence passed, leaving everyone constricted in their thoughts.

"You know what think." Skye said pulling everyone from their thoughts, switching their attention to her. "I think May needs to get laid." She blurted out.

Ward chuckled at Skye's comment. "You might want to be less confrontational with Agent May." He told her as he tried to imagine Skye saying that to May.

"Yeah." Jemma nodded, agreeing with Ward. "You not serious are you?" Leo added, quirking an eyebrow.

Skye gave Fitz a pointed look before continuing what she was saying. "I'm not scared of her, well I am but... She's just so cold and impersonal, a little fun in life might do her good."

Everyone returned their gaze to May and Coulson. In someway Skye was right May did need to smile more, loosen up a bit but they all knew that she was The Cavalry and it was something that she was incapable of. Fitzsimmons returned to the lab, leaving Ward and Skye alone.

***

May and Coulson were double checking all the weapons, just making sure everything was working. Neither of them didn't want any surprises during the mission. The trunk of the SUV was open and the weapons were sprawled out as they checked the bullets and made sure the guns reloaded properly.

"So." Phil began breaking the awkward silence between them. She hadn't spoken to him since their conversation about Skye and it seemed like she wasn't going to anytime soon. "Ward has landed the bus on a field about 1km out from the Hydra base and then all we have to is drive the SUV around the back and head up on the roof to the entrance there." He told May as he looked over at her.

Melinda nodded. "You invited Skye along." She said, the first words to leave her mouth.

Phil swallowed at the sound of her voice. He turned his blue orbs onto the beautiful Chinese woman that stood beside him. "Yeah. I...ah... Thought that it would be a good idea. You know to give her a chance to see what it is like in the field." He explained, a little nervous.

"Right." Melinda deadpanned, picking up an Icer and reloading it.

Phil kept his gaze locked onto to May. He still loved her, even after being apart all this time. "What happened to us?" He asked, knowing that this question would bring up a lot of pain from the past.

Melinda froze, her eyes still focused as she held the gun. "There is no 'us' anymore." She told him, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

Phil reached out his hand and placed it on hers, slowing guiding her hands down to put down the gun. "Skye is our daughter May." He whispered so that the others wouldn't hear him. "We need to work this out, what ever this is." He paused for a moment as he locked his eyes with hers. "Cause I still-"

Melinda shook her head. "No." She answered in a deadly tone. "That was a long time ago, and I am not going down that path again." She told him, turning away, placing the guns into a bag.

Phil felt like his heart was in a vice grip and someone was slowly closing it.

Melinda lowered her head gaze to the ground. "You need to move on."

Phil felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Melinda," he whispered, lifting a hand to her cheek and brushing his fingers along it.

Melinda lifted her eyes to meet his. "You have to." She revealed, her voice cracking.

Tears stung his eyes. "I can't." He watched as Melinda shook her head, slowly pulling away. "I will never move on." Phil expressed, sadness lacing his tone.

May turned away and zipped up the bag that contained the guns, she paused for moment. "I you need to Phil...Please."

Phil was about to say something but he heard somebody walk up behind him. May noticed to as she picked up the bag and closed the boot of the SUV.

"Did I interrupt something?" Skye asked as she cautiously stepped closer towards them, wondering what she had walked in on.

"No." The two said in unison.

May looked away from Coulson and handed him the bag before she headed around the side of the SUV and hopped in the front closing the door behind her.

"Are you guys okay?" Skye asked sincerely, fiddling with her fingers.

Coulson looked up at Skye and forced a smile. "We're fine."

Skye was curious to what exactly was going on. "You sure about that." She blurted out, knowing there was more to the situation.

Phil gave her a pointed look. "It's nothing that you need to worry about." He told her softly.

Skye released a heavy sigh. "I know but..."

Melinda lowered the window and put on her aviators. "Time to go." She called out bluntly, interrupting what Skye was saying.

Phil smiled once more. "Let's go." He said before turning away and sliding into the seat next to May in the front of the SUV.

Skye was left standing alone. "Yep." She rolled her eyes. Though she soon sensed Ward come up behind her, and she turned her head back onto her S.O. She could see that he was worried about her. "I'll see you later," she told him as Ward grabbed her hand.

"Skye …just be careful out there okay." Ward expressed, his eyes clashed with hers.

Skye nodded her head. "I will." she answered as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his for a brief kiss. "We still have to finish our little chat from later." She teased as she pulled back and gave him a look.

"You bet we do." He smirked.

She just gave him a pointed look before turning away and opening the door to the back of car, sliding into the passenger seat. "Bye." She said as closed the door.

"Bye." Ward said before backing away as the car reversed down the ramp.

***

Ward along with the two young scientist watched as the SUV drove off the plane and disappeared out of sight. "Okay you two up to the Command Centre and get the comms set and ready to go," he announced as walked towards the bottom of the stairs and began jogging up them.

The two scientists hadn't moved from their spot and waited for the specialist to disappear before they turned and face each other.

"Did you see that look between Ward and Skye?" Jemma asked her best friend with a smile. "And they kissed!" Jemma squealed with excitement.

Leo nodded. "Bloody oath I did," he answered. "I knew something was going on between them."

**-Black SUV-**

Skye sat in the back of the SUV with her hands placed in her lap as she looked outside the window, sometimes glancing over at May and Coulson. The awkward silence was killing her, neither of them had said a word. "Could we..umm.. put the radio on?" Skye asked nervously, breaking the silence.

She watched as both May and Coulson reached their hands out to turn on the radio, their fingers brushing as they did. Both of them pulled away quickly, returning their hands back to where they were before.

Skye sighed and rested her elbow on the arm rest, looking out the window once more. "No radio then." She mumbled to herself.

**-Command Centre-**

Jemma and Leo were in the command centre, both leaning against the electronic table inches apart with their arms folded as they waited for Coulson to communicate to them so they could check if the were working properly. Ward stood off next to them with his arms folded and face stern.

**-Hydra Base-**

Coulson, May and Skye had safely made it up to the roof, using a grappling hook to get them up there. May stood with Skye, handing an Icer as she put two guns into the hoisters on either of her legs.

"Fitzsimmons do you copy?" He asked as he spoke through the comms. "What's the status?"

Ten seconds passed before he heard a response.

"The top level seems to be clear Sir not a single Hydra agent in sight." Jemma updated, seriousness lacing her tone. "But I would insist that you still be aware when you search the premises cause Hydra is know for their surprised attacks."

"Thank you Simmons." Coulson told her sincerely. "Comms will go silent for now and I will report back to you when needed."

"Yes Sir. Simmons over and out." She said as he turned the comms off.

Coulson shook his head and smiled. Over and out, really? He walked over to where May and Skye were standing and received a gun as he did so. "You two got the plan?" He asked.

"It's pretty straight forward." May deadpanned.

"Yeah." Skye nodded. "Drop, roll, hide." She joked as they began to head over to the door on the roof.

Coulson smiled but May just rolled her eyes. Once they had reached the door Skye had tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, she looked at Coulson to see what to do but May just kicked it open with ease. The three agents were slowly and quietly making their way through the top level of the Hydra building, looking out for any guards. The place was like a maze with all the twist and turns, various corridors all lined with doors that lead into offices. They knew that Whitehall would be somewhere on the top levels, but weren't sure on the exact location of his whereabouts. So far they hadn't come across any problems and Coulson thought it would be a good idea to have a little family chat.

"Skye as you know that myself and Agent May have been trying to help you to find your parents." Coulson told Skye as he saw her eyes lit up at the mention of her parents.

"You haven't had any luck have you?" Skye told him, as she assumed that, that was what the fighting between him and May was about.

May glared at Coulson. That's why he wanted her to come with them on the mission, it made sense now.

"No." He paused for a moment as he glanced over at May, who shook her head. "We found them."

"Really." Skye beamed. "Are they alive?"

Phil nodded his head. "Yes. And they are Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." He answered.

"Phil." May spoke up, as she connected her gaze with his.

Coulson knew that May did not wish to tell Skye yet, but he had to, he couldn't keep it from her anymore. He looked away from her. "They believed for twenty five years that she had died,"

"Phil." May said again.

"They thought that they would never see her again. But when she was saved by S.H.I.E.L.D they knew that she would be safe." Phil expressed with raw emotion.

Skye felt tears roll down her cheeks, She didn't know want to say.

"Phil. Don't." May told him, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to be here to witness Skye's reaction. She knew that Skye wouldn't want her a a mother.

"When they found her in her van they didn't know who she was until they kidnapped her and took her on their Airborne Mobile Command Centre, but they called it the Bus. From that moment they knew that she was their daughter and they watched her with happiness and sadness knowing that they had finally found her." He revealed, knowing that she would connect the dots instantly. He watched and waited.

Skye felt the air leave her lungs. A nausea feeling washed over her and she started going white as her mind started connecting all the dots. She felt her breathing became difficult.

Melinda saw the reaction of her daughter and panic filled her. She didn't know whether to comfort the young girl or just leave her alone.

Skye let out a gasp as air pushed back through her lungs. "I'm your daughter." She whispered, barely audible.

Coulson nodded, noticing that May kept her head down.

Skye was frozen in her spot, not daring to look either agent in the eye. Phil pulled her in for a hug as Skye cried into his shoulder. "It's okay." He told her as he stroked her hair. "It's okay."

She had spent most of her life wondering about her parents and searching for them. After almost twenty five years, she finally found them and the feeling was so overwhelming because she knew that they were amazing people. They had wanted to her just as much as she had wanted them. "Thank you." She told him softly as they broke apart.

"Well you have my personality." Coulson told her, with a sense of humour.

Skye laughed as she whipped her eyes.

The three agents continued on for a several more minutes, walking in silence to give themselves breathing room, before they came to that crossroad. They were standing just before a split direction. The May turned her eyes onto Coulson.

"I'll go left," Melinda ordered. "You go right," She told him.

"May." Phil called.

"Just go." She told him bluntly as she headed in the opposite direction.

Coulson didn't like being separated but knew that they didn't have any other choice. He nodded his head and turned right with Skye by his side as Melinda went left.

**-Command Centre-**

The three agents were staring at the screen as apprehension filled the room, as they watched May head in a different direction than Coulson and Skye.

"They just went two different ways," Fitz commented, even though he knew they could see that. The room remained quiet, but everyone's anxiety levels picked up.

"What's that?" Ward asked, pointing towards the top right corner of the screen.

Jemma looked to where Ward was pointing as she watched something move in the top left corner of the screen. Jemma started tapping a few keys, causing the screen to zoom in to that area. That's when six heavily armed man came into sight.

"This doesn't look good," Fitz commented. "There heading in May's direction," Jemma informed them. "It's like they were waiting for her or something."

"We have to warn them," he expressed in a serious tone. "Contact Coulson through comms now," he answered, angrily.

**-Hydra Base-**

May came across a set of large double doors. She carefully opened them and made sure there was no one inside. The room was dimly lit and it took a moment for her eyes's to adjust to the light.

Melinda looked around the room, it seemed to be Whitehall's office. She knew that something didn't feel right about this. No guards, no alarms, nothing.

"Coulson l have located Whitehall's office," she spoke via comms. "He is not here, there were no guards or anything." May paused for a moment. "It was like they knew we were coming."

A few seconds later Coulson responded. "May you need to get out of their now it's a tr-"

"Coulson?" she called again over comms as panic started to built in her. That's when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She quickly drew her weapon and raised it dead ahead.

A moment later a man rounded the corner, followed by six heavily armed guards. Whitehall. "Agent May, what a surprise." He said as a smirk tugged at his lips.

May didn't say anything. She stood tall, keeping her gun raised.

"I knew you were here. Knew you'd come. Knew Coulson would send you alone." His voice held a tone that chilled her blood. It cooled several more degrees when she turned and met his eyes. They were flat, lifeless, like a drone.

May watched as the six men circled around her, blocking off any exits. Whitehall stepped closer to her, about a metre away.

"I have heard so about you Agent May, and I really do take this as a great honour to be standing here with the Cavalry." He grinned.

May narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "What do you want?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Right. I should probably get to my point. I know for a fact that you are the only person that Coulson really trusts or, perhaps cares about." He told her as he took a step closer, so now it was only the gun separating them. "Which makes you his weakness."

With May felt a sharp pain in her neck that made her drop the gun out of her hands. She turned around to find one of the guards holding an empty syringe in his hand. She tried to take a step forward but her legs buckled underneath her causing her to fall in Whitehall's arms.

May felt her vision blur and her mind felt sluggish. Whitehall stroked the hair out of her face, before dropping his hand to her face. "Down worry Agent May all of this will be over soon, and by the end of it all you will comply." He told as her eyes flickered shut. 


End file.
